People and Places
by Extravagantic
Summary: Gender didn't matter, and he wasn't lying when he said, "'Love you." /Collection of short one-shots, couples varying./
1. Secret

Author: Crackerfang

Chapter Title: Secret

Characters/Pairing: SoulxKid

A/N: I don't see enough of this couple anywhere, so I thought I'd write something. It's short, but... Cute?

---

There seemed to be nothing more important to Death the Kid than symmetry. In fact, if anyone were to ask him what he loved the most, he would answer, "Symmetry!" in a rather chipper manner.

But that was a _lie_.

Even though symmetry meant a lot to him, he had a secret that only one other person knew. And the only reason that person knew was because said person was the other half of the secret.

"Soul, could you move over a bit?"

It was silly, really. He knew his friends wouldn't care if he told them what was going on, but... he also got the feeling that if they did know, they'd give him no privacy. He really enjoyed spending time like this; squished on a couch with Soul, watching a movie.

Neither boy could consider the other a 'romantic' type person, but then again, neither minded. Though both were happy to be together, it was still awkward. Soul would have never guessed that the first person he ever really 'went out' with would be a boy, and Kid was still surprised that he hadn't been shot down. These little thoughts kept them from feeling completely comfortable around each other.

"Sure."

And yet as Soul slid over, Kid frowned. _'He didn't hesitate at all...'_

Noticing this frown, Soul regretted thinking about such things. He reached out, grabbing Kid's hand and entwining their fingers. Gender didn't matter, and he wasn't lying when he said, "'Love you."


	2. Birthday

Author: Crackerfang

Chapter Title: Birthday

Characters/Pairings: SoulxKid, Liz, Patty, Maka

A/N: Takes place in the same universe as the last chapter, only now everyone knows about the relationship. I'm not as happy with this one, though.

---

Death the Kid was never one to forget things. He remembered _everything_, from his first steps to what he ate a week ago. He could even recall the first time he thought about symmetry.

So why- no _how_- did he forget something as important as a birthday!?

"Come _on_, Kid. We have to go!"

Had it been anyone else's birthday, he probably would have been on the floor, cursing himself for being so stupid, but because it was _Soul's_ birthday, he couldn't waste any time.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up."

So, he left Liz and Patty, wondering what he could buy for the other boy.

* * *

And when the two sisters arrived, Soul was disappointed to see that Kid wasn't with them. Actually, he was disappointed throughout most of the party.

It wasn't until late that Kid finally showed up.

"Forgive me, I had to take care of something."

Even with an apology, Soul did not feel, nor look, pleased. Figuring that the birthday boy would say nothing, Maka spoke for him. "What did you have to do?"

"I wasn't quite prepared to come to the party, and- well... Why don't you just look outside?"

Looking down to the sidewalk, Soul saw something large and black with a red bow tied onto it. "...You bought me a new motorcycle?"

Needless to say, Soul did not stay angry for long.


	3. Kami

Author: Crackerfang

Chapter Title: Kami

Characters/Pairings: ShinigamixJustin, Kid

A/N: I happen to find this pairing ridiculously hilarious, and I just had to write something about it. And perhaps the unasked question below (turkey!) will be used for a plot for a different one-shot. We'll see~

---

"Ooooh, _kami_!"

Shinigami didn't even try to hide the sigh that escaped him. It wasn't as if the person before him could hear it anyway.

Today was not a good day for Justin Law to show up.

There was no one here to translate for him, so the chances of this conversation completely failing were: _100%._

_'Why is he here anyway? To profess his love for me?'_

"I'm here to profess my love to you!"

_'Wow, I'm pretty good at guessing.'_

"E-erm, Justin-kun-"

"I know this is probably a big surprise, but I couldn't hide my feelings any longer!"

_'Isn't this against his religion?'_

"And I have to know, do you love me back!?"

_'I've never thought about loving anyone before. Except for Kid of course, but he doesn't count. What would he think if Justin suddenly became his 'mom'?'_

"_Kami!_?"

_'Wait, am I actually considering this?'_

Shinigami laughed. Hard. He suddenly felt really stupid at his own thoughts. Yeah right, like he'd ever love Justin!

"So... is that a 'no'!?"

Then Shinigami realized that Justin, possibly for the first time, was not listening to music. _'Crap!'_

"A-ah, no, no. I just thought of something funny... Um-"

"So you do love me!?"

"Well, I didn't-"

"So you don't!?"

"I never sai-"

"So you do!?"

"Um, I-"

"Honorable Father?"

Finally, his savior! "Yes, Kid?"

The boy looked at the two, Shinigami looking throughly confused and Justin sitting before him and on his knees. "Am I... interrupting something?" He had come to ask a simple question ("Father, where can I buy a symmetrical turkey? And how do I cook it?"), but apparently he had come in at the wrong time.

"Not really. But, I have a question for you!" Shinigami answered, sounding happy as ever.

"Okay..."

"How would you feel if Justin was your mom?"


	4. Opposites

Author: Crackerfang

Chapter Title: Opposites

Characters/Pairings: MakaxKid, Soul

A/N: Very little romance in this, it's mostly just mentioned. And I know Maka doesn't really act this way, but I thought it was a cute idea anyway. And, obviously, it doesn't take place in the universe the first two did.

---

She first realized it when she was paralyzed, and had nothing to do other than stare at the neatly arranged cabinet in the room. But that was the problem. That cabinet with everything placed symmetrically.

It drove her nuts!

She kept staring, noting how there was _nothing_ out of place. Everything was _perfect._ Why, why, why!?

She couldn't see the beauty in it.

She saw ugliness.

And when she was finally able to move from her bed, the first thing she did was rearrange that cabinet.

She walked out of the room thinking, 'I really hate symmetry.'

---

On another day, while she was at a party in Kid's home, she avoided looking at the house décor. It was almost impossible though, and she didn't want to look stupid by staring at the floor all day.

And whenever she went to get a glass of punch she had to look at the assortment of snacks laid out _symmetrically._ So when she was sure no one was looking, she switched around some of the bowls.

'_There._'

Unfortunately, when she returned later, they were symmetrical as ever. She moved them again.

The night went on like that.

---

The next time she was bothered was at school. She was walking down the hall, conversing with Soul, when _he_ stopped them. He grinned widely.

"Maka! You look great today."

She offered a smile back, and he continued, "And your hair is perfectly symmetrical!"

Her smile faded, but even so she choked out a "Thanks," and continued walking.

Instead of going to class, she made her way to the bathroom. She moved one pigtail down just a little. It was barely noticeable, but it made her feel better.

And Kid definitely saw the change.

---

One day someone asked what her favorite number was. She took a moment to think about when the number eight popped in her head.

That was _his_ favorite number. She frowned, and quickly muttered, "Seven."

---

Soul seemed to be the only person who noticed her strange behavior. "Maka, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

He pondered his question for a minute. "Well… it seems like you hate Kid, or something."

She frowned. She didn't want to give people that impression. She didn't hate _Kid_, she hated his _obsession_. "I don't. But I dislike symmetry."

---

It was awhile after that day that Soul began to wonder if Maka had been lying to him, or if she was just trying to repair her relationship with Kid.

He thought of it as if the two were dating.

She thought of it as a way to get into Kid's head, and find out why he liked symmetry so much.

Kid didn't think a thing.

So when Soul mockingly asked them, "If you two were to get married, how many kids would you want?" he hadn't realized that he'd start an argument between them.

"Eight."…"Seven."

The two glared at each other.

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

And so on…

Their repetitious fight lasted a few minutes. It was Maka who finally gave up.

Kid smiled to himself, feeling like a winner, when Maka mumbled, "What about three?"

"Why three?"

"It's symmetrical one way, but not the other."

"… Three works."

---

Eventually other people began to think of the two as a couple. So they thought, 'Why not?'

Soul wondered why they liked each other so much. How could they be so close when one loved symmetry, and the other hated it?

To cease this curiosity, he just asked them.

They both answered, "Opposites attract."


	5. Third Wheel

Author: Crackerfang

Chapter Title: Third-Wheel

Characters/Pairings: Crona, RagnarokxTsubaki

A/N: FIRST! I don't care what people say, I consider Crona a boy! So there!

Second! This is so short. ;-;

But I've had the idea in my head for a long time, I just wanted to get it out. =D

---

It was an awkward position to be in.

No that he wasn't happy for his 'partner', but...

It wasn't fun to be the unwilling third-wheel.

Especially at a time like this.

It was their three month anniversary. There was a lovely dinner included with a little bit of 'bonding' afterwards. And that, was the part Crona hated.

He cringed, listening to the loud slurping sounds that Ragnarok made. His partner was just naturally gross, it was no surprise that he was the same when it came to kissing. It was strange though...

Crona glanced over before cringing again.

He never thought Tsubaki would be the type to like that sort of thing.


	6. Fan

Author: Crackerfang

Chapter Title: Fan

Characters/Pairings: MakaxKid?, Soul

A/N: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I'VE LISTEN TO TOO MUCH LADY GAGA. I get strange fanfic ideas.

( actually, that happens with any music I listen to... )

Well, my last chapter with this couple went over well, so we'll see how this does. =D

( by the way, Maka is DEFINITELY out of character here. Haha, it's funny. And there's absolutely no romance involved here. )

---

He was famous, in a way. Not exactly a superstar, but he was definitely well known.

EVERYONE knew him in these parts. Who couldn't? He was Shinigami-sama's son, after all! But that wasn't the reason he was famous. Actually, he was more well known for interrupting class with something stupid about symmetry, or how he was imperfect and garbage.

Everyday.

He caused a scene.

( not that anyone minded. after all, who really wants to sit in class and pay attention? )

As much as people respected him for his status, there were really only a few people who talked to him, and knew him personally. And one of them felt an extreme... love? Perhaps? Obsession might fit the description. Whatever the word, this person was very interested in him, to the point where it scared her friends.

"Kid! Hey! He~y! Kid, come here!"

He was walking in her direction anyway. Was there even a real reason for her to yell out like an idiot? No, she didn't think so, but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, Maka? Did you need something from me?" The boy was tipped his head ever so slightly ( and Maka about died at the look on his face ) as he spoke.

Maka blushed, looking away and running her fingers through her hair. "Uh, well... not really... I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out some time."

At this, Kid's expression turned to one of confusion ( again, Maka about died ). "Maka, you asked me that yesterday. Remember? We made plans to go see a movie."

"Oh! Right, we did!" Maka laughed nervously. "Haha, well... um... I guess that's it. I'll see you later then!" That said, she ran off.

Kid blinked, and began walking again. _'Oh, I'll never understand women.'_

---

"Soul. I've concluded that there is something wrong with your partner."

"Kid, you didn't have to 'conclude' anything. Everyone knew that already."

"They did? Why did no one inform me of this! Well, what's wrong with her? Is she sick? Mentally? Physically?"

"No... I was kidding. Anyway, why do you think something is wrong with her?"

"She's asked me to hang out with her five times in the past two days."

"Ah. Kid, Maka has a crush on you. Actually, it's more like a terrifying obsession. I swear, I walked in her room the other day to find her worshiping a statue of you."

"... There are statues of me? No one informed me of this either! Why does no one tell me anything!?"

"Again, I was kidding. Besides, why are you more shocked about the statues than finding out that she likes you?"

"It's not that surprising. Actually, it's quite flattering."

"Huh. Well, I'm sure your number one fan would be happy to hear that. In fact, she'd probably be all over you - more so than she already is."

"Aha, yes... Soul, don't tell her I said that. Please. Besides, I'm sure you know that I'll never feel same way."

"No? Why not?"

"Mm, that's my secret. I'll never tell."

---

And on the day of their 'date', Kid was disappointed to find out that Soul had told Maka everything. Even the part about his secret.

"Kid, why won't you just tell me already? I like you so much! Don't I deserve to know the reason you won't date me?"

He considered answering honestly. He really, really wanted to. ( but he didn't think he could handle people finding out the truth so soon ) With a sigh, Kid shook his head. "I'm sorry. I won't say. However, I'll go on as many dates as you want, and perhaps we will end up together in the future."

Maka squealed. Literally squealed. And it was _loud_.

Well, at least one of them was happy.

( and Kid was glad that she stopped pressing him to tell his secret )

Some how he doubted he could hide his sexuality for too long, anyway.


End file.
